


Lost Vision

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar (orphan_account)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Human, Dysfunctional Family, Dystopia, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Maybe eventual happy ending?, Multi, Murder, Revolution, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Violence, we'll see...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: After being tortured and beaten on the streets for daring to question how society is being run, Martin, also known as Angel Dust, opts to join a small revolutionary group called 'The Hazbins' to try and overthrow this whole bullshit.It isn't as glorious as he hoped it would be.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Lost Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i might delete this it feels a bit cringe already and i can tell no one will read it but o o p i tried

When Martin awoke, it was to burning agony and a hand on his face.

"...tin, we n... .. ..t out" a voice warbled in and out of hearing, like listening through a veil of water. Or some sort of thick muffling glass. He reached up to tap the one talking, even as he couldn't see. His face was streaked with blood, sticking his eyelids closed. 

The voice stopped.

"I... Can't-" he coughed violently. "H-hear you"

There was some sort of response before he was scooped up into their arms. Part of him wanted to be scared, but the other side was too worn to try. He didn't have the energy to move, or question. He didn't even know if he cared if it were one of the OEP men or one of his family members. 

Something cold and soft poked at his eyelid, and he hissed, twitching. The feeling retreated. 

The next half hour or so was spent in his drift in and out of consciousness, faintly registering the feel of cold and the glow of streetlamps.

He didn't know when he had been laid down on a bed, but it was certainly nicer than the wet and muddy earth he had been beaten down to die upon. There was more shuffling, and he pushed past the blockage in his throat. Everything felt like it was spinning and slipping from underneath him.

"Clean... Eyes" he choked. "Can't... See"

There was a moment where he thought they hadn't heard him, or perhaps didn't care, before there was a clear sound of movement and a door opening. He waited patiently, and tried his best to remain still when a wet cloth dragged over his eyelids.

His left eye didn't open. His right eye did.

The dim yellow light above doubled and tripled in his vision as he blinked blearily once, twice, thrice. Somehow, being able to see made him more aware of just how fucked up he was. Pain felt like it was tearing him apart. A rib must be broken. And his left eye still  
wouldn't open...

"You might still die" the voice came again, and _ah_ , he recognised it now. "Don't get too cocky. Your eye was cut out and half of your ribs are in fucking pieces. Both of your legs are broken. I don't know if i can fix this"

"Well that's... Optimistic" Martin mumbled, too agonised to shoot his brother a glare as the shorter man fiddled with gauze and bandages by his bedside. "Fuck you too, Raki"

The brunette scowled at him with almost unprecedented hatred. It made him reel. "Shut up before i leave you here to bleed out. I'm the one that saved you, Molly is high off her ass and pops still has a broken arm. Show me some gratitude"

"...Whatever" Martin mumbled, turning to nestle his cheek into the pillow. "I didn't even do anything. I don't know why they-" he hissed in pain. "Why they targeted me"

"You were shittalking the OEP in front of a fucking OEP enforcer, you twat" Raki hissed. "How exactly did you think that would go down? You were out past curfew, too"

"..." Martin didn't have a response for that. He tried to lift his arm, and got a few seconds of bleeding agony for his efforts before he gave up.

He stared up at the ceiling for what felt like hours. A storm blew outside and shook the windows as his brother bandaged his ribs and put his legs in casts 

It took a while before the words circling in his head came out of his lips.

"Raki. You ever heard of the Hazbins?"

His brother froze up, face pale as he stared at him. "Martin. What the fuck"

"So you have. 'Course you have, everyone has. See, they're this whole big thing, but no one knows who the fuck they are. No one knows the identity of even a single member, but they manage to go out almost every night and wreck shit. Ever wondered how that works? Where to find them?" Martin was beginning to speak faster.

Raki looked like someone had just eaten a live rat in front of him. Which, honestly, wasn't that rare of a sight where they lived. "Martin. What have you done."

"I know a girl. And this girl knows a lot about everyone." his voice got louder as he spoke. "García Hernández. You seen her? She has this light brown hair and always wears those revealing tops you aren't meant to fuckin' wear. And she doesn't have her left eye either. It got carved out. She hides it behind her hair. And i been talking to her. And you know what she told me?"

Raki wasn't responding.

"She knows where they are. Cus she's one of them. And she can tell me. She can take me to where they are"

His brother seemed to snap from his reverie from that, lurching forward to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. "No. No, fuck no. I won't let you. Dad won't let you. Martin, you can't-"

"I'm tired of this" Martin interrupted. "This... What's happened to me today is just what's pushed me over the edge. I'm fuckin' sick of living like this. Where i can't talk my mind or I'll get beaten the fuck out of, where we barely get enough to eat, where i see kids dying in the streets. I can't keep watching that. I won't. I fuckin' refuse to. But the Hazbins. They're too optimistic, they're clearly unorganized and they haven't done much. But you know what? They're trying doing something, and they just want to stop all this shit. I just..." he closed his eye. "I don't want what's happened to me to happen to someone else. You can try and talk me out of it; i know it's stupid. But it's worth a try"

"I..." Raki hesitated. "I've never seen or heard of García. You don't know if she's telling the truth. She could be bullshitting and actually be an OEP spy"

"Nah, she's real. You know how i know?" Martin grinned. "She's Vaggie. She's dating the head of Hazbin. And her girlfriend's dad literally controlls the entire black market and everythin' underground. Who do you think pop keeps sending money to?"

"...Lucifer" Raki breathed. "I saw him in father's office not too long ago. Fuck."

"Bingo!" Martin laughed.

"Shit. I didn't even know that freak's kid was... She's Charlotte, right?" the brunette looked like he was about to lose his mind.

"Hell yeah she is. She goes by Charlie now though, from what I've heard"

"But Martin, i think we've gone a bit too... Far here. Sure, you know Vaggie and Vaggie knows the head of Hazbin and that's all well and good... But do you really think Hazbin will let you in? Sure, your eye got taken out, but you have a... _reputation._ "

"My rep is just sex and drugs" Martin sighed, and realized distantly that the agony in his chest was returning with a vengeance, whereas it had been dulling somewhat during their conversation. It felt like something constricting his chest, pressing down. "Look. Once I'm well enough to walk, i want to go talk to Vaggie"

"This is a terrible idea"

"I don't care."


End file.
